The Blazing Monster Typhoon
The Blazing Monster Typhoon is a battle that took place on July 11, 2017. Battle Margodon appears in Phoenix, Arizona and begins spraying his icy mist around the place, quickly freezing many buildings. Alien Ido and FlamingoMask then both appear, going in to stop Margodon and fight him off. Two other giant monsters then appeared identified as Ganmodoki and Galban (who FlamingoMask had recognized); FlamingoMask then went up to fight the two; Monster X then appeared in the battleground; FlamingoMask then went to fight him. FlamingoMask flew over to Monster X and hurled a light orb at him, following it up by punching at his chest. Monster X blocked the punch, starting to twist Flamingo's arm with using the fist as leverage and then throwing him down. FlamingoMask retaliated by blasting a light beam against Monster X; causing Monster X to stagger back. Monster X fired back several blasts of his gravity bolts against him. FlamingoMask rolled over and then bashed his Wrecking Flail at Monster X, to which Monster X then charged at Flamingo; Monster X and FlamingoMask then battled each other some more with their fists, up until Monster X got ahold of FlamingoMask and threw him down to the ground again. Galban fired his eye lasers down upon the land, creating some explosions. FlamingoMask flew over to combat Galban and Ganmodoki but was then interrupted but the arrival of Monster X. As FlamingoMask and Monster X were busy dueling each other, Margodon, Ganmodoki and Galban all charged forward to Alien Ido; all three attacking him at once. Galban fired his eye lasers at Alien Ido, to which Alien Ido dodged. Margodon then walked up and slammed his tail against Alien Ido to which Alien Ido then fired his Plasma Blaster all three of them; Galban, Ganmodoki and Marogodon all were hit by the blasts and staggered back. Two new monsters entered the fight; Neo Gorosaurus and Omega PRGoji. FlamingoMask then briefly fought against Ganmodoki, who fired explosive rocks at him. FlamingoMask generated a light shield, protecting him from the rock grenades. Soon however Omega PRGoji entered the battle. Galban was the first to attack him, running up and shooting his eye lasers at Omega PRGoji. Omega PRGoji swung his tail against Galban, flinging him against a building. Galban then ran back up and began to rapidly punch and kick against Omega PRGoji, to which Omega PRGoji then grabbed Galban by the arms; Omega PRGoji swung his bladed tail at one of Galban's arms, cutting them off. Galban staggered around as his right arm fell down to the ground, to which Omega PRGoji fired his Toxic Beam against Galban, catching Galban up in a fiery explosion, destroying him. The buildings and Galban exploded into flames, creating a fiery center in the city. After the destruction of Galban, Ganmodoki then fired his explosive rocks at Omega PRGoji; Ganmodoki then ran up and fired his explosive rocks at everyone else around him. Omega PRGoji blasted his Toxic Beam against Ganmodoki, followed up with Alien Ido's plasma blasts and Neo Gorosaurus's savage attack; destroying Ganmodoki. Margodon then sprayed his Icy Mist around Neo Gorosaurus's area, making it very slippery. Neo Gorosaurus backed up a bit and charged forward; jumping and diving at Margodon; Margodon then bashed his tail against Neo Gorosaurus. Neo Gorosaurus dodged the tail and bit down on it, lifting him up and slamming him back down hard. Neo Gorosaurus then put his foot down on his back and with a show of strength ripped off Margodon's tail. Margodon roared and then charged at Neo Gorosaurus, ramming at him with his large tusks. Neo Gorosaurus was hit by the tusks, growling and kicked Marogodn hard in the throat; a loud crack was heard when Neo Gorosaurus hit Margodon's throat implying he just broke something in the mammoth kaijus neck. Margodon then spiraled out of control and blasted his Icy Mist everywhere. Margodon tried to ram his tusks and spray his Icy Mist against Neo Gorosaurus some more until then Neo Gorosaurus then bit down and tugged down Margodon's head, then tearing off Margodon's head and spitting it down, decapitating Margodon and destroying him. Margodon then fell over and exploded into a icy explosion, covering some of the area into snow. After Margodon's destruction, the once frozen buildings then began to thaw, unfreezing. FlamingoMask then went back and fought Monster X; gathering up shadow energy and blasting a new technique against him known as "Shadow Ball". FlamingoMask shot the Shadow Ball against Monster X, sending Monster X skidding back. FlamingoMask then continued his attack by performing a rapid series of punches and kicks against Monster X, then using Flamingo Punch against him, sending Monster X flying through several buildings. FlamingoMask then used Flamingo Kick against Monster X, but then Monster X countered by using his gravity kick, sending both combatants flying back. With only Neo Gorosaurus, FlamingoMask and Monster X standing, Monster X then flew off into the skies, retreating for now due to bad damage. FlamingoMask turned around and thanked Neo Gorosaurus and then flew off into the sky, then waving goodbye to Alien Ido as he flew off in his saucer as well. Important Events * Monster X debuts. * Margodon debuts. * Neo Gorosaurus debuts. Casualities * Ganmodoki * Galban * Margodon Trivia * The RP's title was thought up of by Gallibon the Destroyer. * The RP's title was mean't to be an homage to the more elaborate titles to the Showa era. * The entire RP was saved onto Pastebin. Category:Events Category:Battles